


One Day Too Long

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, F/M, Possessive Chris Evans, Protective Chris, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey there!This is based on a dream I had recently. I've had a cold and have been delusional because of the medicine, then I proceeded to dream about it haha. Happy reading!





	One Day Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is based on a dream I had recently. I've had a cold and have been delusional because of the medicine, then I proceeded to dream about it haha. Happy reading!

"You should get some rest, sweetheart." Chris gently massaged your lower back and leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on your temple, watching a smile build upon your face. "The medicine is making you delusional."

"No, it's making me high. I feel like I'm high." You rubbed your eyes and ignored how mumbled the slurred words were that came out of your mouth. You hadn't a clue how Chris was understanding a word you were saying but he was amazing like that. "I feel like shit, I look like shit, I am shit."

Chris released a whole-hearted laugh at your statement, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. His hand remained on your back as he laughed and you could feel his body shaking with laughter behind you.

"Are you laughing at me? Why are you laughing at me?!" You pouted and glanced away, feeling a sneeze tickle the inside of your nose. You closed your eyes and braced for impact. Meanwhile, Chris' laughter dialed down and he smiled at you but you couldn't see it. You held up a finger to warn him but he remained oblivious. "ACHOO!" You almost slammed your head onto the countertop and Chris' eyes widened.

"Oh my god... Are you okay?" He chuckled and put both hands on your hips whilst standing behind you to hold you in place.

"No, I'm not okay! I'm dying!" You groaned and leaned into him, feeling his soft laughter shake your body. "Stop laughing at me!" You whined and swallowed thickly. With the way you were speaking, it sounded like you had cotton stuffed in your mouth and nose.

"I'm sorry but you're adorable." He began messing with your hair and you let a watery smile grace your features.

"I can't do this Chrissy."

"Do what?"

"I can't be sick anymore."

"Baby, you've been sick for one day." Chris smiled and continued threading his fingers through your (H/C) locks.

"I've been sick for one day too long."

"Here, let me help." He gently lifted you from the ground and carried you to your shared bedroom bridal style. He gently lowered you onto the bed before walking around to the other side and getting in himself.

"No, Chris you'll get sick."

"No, I won't." He smiled and pulled you to his chest, happily being the big spoon and you the little spoon. You fell asleep to him tracing circles on your hipbone with a smile on your face.

What you didn't know was that you'd wake up to a whiny, sneezing Chris Evans who would offer you a sheepish smile and apologize for getting sick. Oh, Lord.


End file.
